The Big Story
The Big Story is the twenty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot battling Rath]] Jimmy is near a cave with his video camera saying he is following a tip about a meteor shower. Suddenly, a meteor is hit inside the cave, so Jimmy goes investigating. But he is shocked to learn that the object inside the cave is nothing but a "dumb space plant". The plant suddenly blooms and attacks Jimmy. At a remote location, Ben, Gwen and Kevin are fighting Sevenseven. After Sevenseven defeats Gwen and Kevin, Ben defeats him as Rath and ties him to a pole. While the group was briefly celebrating victory, Jimmy appears and says he has a major story about an alien invasion. Gwen and Kevin leave as they don't believe him, and Ben is forced to go with Jimmy to go to the cave. Soon enough, Ben can't find the plant Jimmy was talking about, much to Jimmy's disbelief. He refuses to give up, so he finds some water graphs that show an increase in water usage in Bellwood. He then goes back to the cave, and finds Ben there, talking to the alien monster. He gets a blurry picture of Ben, and tries to show his evidence to Gwen and Kevin, but they still don't believe him, even when he shows them the increase of water usage, so he goes on Will Harangue's show to tell the people about the invasion, but Harangue twists the story that Ben is plotting an alien invasion. Gwen and Kevin finally get suspicious, and decide to investigate the cave Jimmy was talking about. At the supermarket, Jimmy encounters Ben, and he is creeped out by his unusually calm behavior. When he attempts to leave, he is attacked by Humungousaur. ]] Jimmy is chased through the supermarket by Ben, who causes a major wreck inside. When Jimmy manages to get away from Ben by going through a narrow alley, he calls Gwen and Kevin and tells them that Ben is attacking him, but they assure him they know what's going on and that they investigated the cave. Soon, Jimmy is chased by Ben again, this time as Cannonbolt. Jimmy gets away from Ben again and finds Gwen and Kevin's car, but he notices something wrong with them. Ben urges him to get in and they go back to the cave. It is revealed that Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are clones created from the plant alien and that they were made to capture Jimmy to find out how he is immune to their master's power. The plants plan is to make copies of everyone in the planet and create an Utopian planet without war, hunger, disease and fun. Soon, vines crawl on Jimmy and prepare to strangle him. As the vines were tightening on Jimmy, a few packages of peanuts from his backpack fall out and land near some vines, who back away from the peanuts. Jimmy realizes that peanuts is the plant's weakness, explaining how he escaped from the plant before and frees himself and his friends. The Gwen and Kevin clones do not possess their counterparts' powers, but Ben's clone stole the Ultimatrix from him while he was captured. The plant Ben transforms into Chromastone, but Jimmy throws peanuts at him, changing him back. throws his fire bomb to kill The Plant]] Just as plant Ben was about to transform again, Ben takes the Ultimatrix from him and transforms into Swampfire. Ben kills the plant clones, angering the plant alien, causing them to all run out of the cave. Ben and team try to fight the plant alien, but it is too strong. However; Jimmy throws his backpack full of peanuts inside the alien's mouth, weakening it. Ben transforms into Ultimate Swampfire and destroys it. Jimmy is then depressed as he couldn't get any video of the battle, but they reassure him that he is a real reporter and they will take him seriously from now on. Characters *Jimmy Jones (main character) *﻿Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Will Harangue (on TV) Villains *﻿The Plant Alien (main villain) *Plant Clones **Plant Ben **Plant Gwen **Plant Kevin *Sevenseven Aliens Used By Ben *Rath *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire By Plant Ben *Humungousaur *Cannonbolt *Chromastone Quotes Naming and Translations Errors Errorswampult.jpg|Error Ult. Swampfire eyes Jacket unzipped.png|Jacket is unzipped Jacket zipped.png|Jacket is zipped Actual liquid.png|The amount of liquid originally Liquid shown.png|The rest of the liquid disappears *When Jimmy is being chased by Humungousaur, his jacket kept switching from zipped to unzipped. *When Ultimate Swampfire is telling the others to run away, his pupils were like Swampfire's. *When Copy Ben goes after Jimmy in the store and on the streets, no one seems to object or even notice. *When Jimmy is running away from Cannonbolt on a bicycle, he is apparently going at a similar speed as the cars around him. *When the Plant Alien shoots the liquid that forms a sort of containment barrier around Swampfire, it shoots a lot of the liquid (enough to almost drown Swampfire) but after it turns into the barrier there is only the part around Swampfire. Allusions *The plot is about similar to Invasion of the Body Snatchers, except that the plant aliens knock their victims out instead of killing them. Trivia *A running gag throughout this episode is Gwen making horrible battle-puns. *It is revealed that Swampfire cannot control weeds. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes